cloverfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
List of locations
Below is a list and information on all locations mentioned or shown so far. Note that unless stated otherwise, these locations are real. Film Trailers Teaser trailer * Some apartment, Broadway - Where the majority of the trailer takes place. This apartment may be Rob's. * Manhattan Municipal Building - The pointed building to the left of, and partially engulfed by, the explosion. * Woolworth Building - The heavily-lit, pointed building to the right of the explosion. It is also seen just behind the 401 Broadway building when the Statue of Liberty's head hurtles onto the street. Also it's the first Skyscaper in NYC to collapse. * 401 Broadway - The building that the Statue of Liberty's head strikes. * Broadway - The street that the end of the trailer takes place in. Theatrical trailer * Greyshot Arch - The bridge Rob is hiding under during his "seven hours ago" speech. * Time Warner Center - The toppled-over skyscraper (specifically, the north tower). The fighter jets are filmed from this building. * Spring Street - Where the military can be seen battling the monster. * White Street - The street (or at least one of them) that the monster is passing through. * Corner of W 58th Street and 7th Avenue - Where the Hansom Cab is seen. * Brooklyn Bridge - The bridge being destroyed, also the bridge people are seen leaving the island on. Other * Spring Street Station - The entrance to the subway. * 8th Ave. - The monster is stumbling down this street during the scene filmed from Beth's apartment. * Corner of E 40th Street and Park Avenue - The final evacuation site. External Links *UGO.com interactive Cloverfield map Tagruato * Marunouchi, Tokyo, Japan - Tagruato's headquarters are located at 18 Palace Plaza, Marunouchi, Tokyo, Japan. Maranouchi is a commercial and business district in Tokyo, however the exact address does not exist. * Kyūshū, Japan - Tagruato (at the time a mining company) was founded here, Japan’s southernmost island. * Nagasaki, Japan - Where Tagruato opened a machinery works factory. Nagasaki was one of the two Japanese cities that had been attacked with nuclear weapons in World War II. * Tanzanian coast - Where Tagruato plans to mine minerals from. * Palace Hotel, Tokyo - Tagruato's annual investor conference, at which the importance of environmentally friendly ships was highlighted, took place here. * Sakai, Japan - City where Tagruato's new "environmentally compatible" ships will be constructed. * Osaka, Japan - Prefecture where Tagruato's new "environmentally compatible" ships will also be constructed. * Mito, Ibaraki, Japan - The nursing home in the news story is here, although it cannot be known exactly which one they are referring to as there are more than one nursing homes in Mito. * Reno, Nevada - Where the Pacific Oil Conference takes place . Note that as well as the location, the conference is real as well, and does take place there at the dates specified at tagruato.jp. However, as Tagruato is a fictional company, they obviously didn't appear there. * Takayama, Gifu, Japan - The location of the animal control centre that the Tagruato Cares! Foundation visited. * Daisetsu-San National Park, Japan - Where Kazui Ichigawa and his family died. * Saitama, Saitama, Japan - The location of the third ParafFUN! Wax Distributors wax museum. * Yamato - The 5th annual Tagruato company picnic was held in a Slusho! field here in 2007. * Mishima's Marina - The docks which were visited by the Slusho! Smilers. Drilling stations * Japan's Inland Sea - Jimmu station. * Sea of Okhotsk - Suizei station. * Ionian Basin - Annei station. * Java Trench - Itoku station. * Chukchi Sea - Kosho station. * East Siberian Sea - Koan station. * Greenland Sea - Korei station. * Weddell Sea - Kogen station. * Puerto Rico Trench - Kaika station. * Diamantina Trench - Sujin station. * Mariana Trench - Suinin station. * South Sandwich Trench - Keiko station. * Eurasia Basin - Seimu station. * Mid-Atlantic Ridge - Formerly Chuai station. Slusho * Honshu, Japan Noriko Yoshida lived here from childhood up to about when she set off on her quest for the "best, most tastiest ingredient". She was popular here because of the delicious drinks she made. tagruato.jp also mentions that Honshu was where Slusho was first introduced, so it would be reasonable to assume that Ganu Yoshida lived there as well, at least up to when Slusho was created. "Slusho 7" * Washburn High School - Rob Hawkins and Hawk attended here. Hawk graduated in March 1995, while Rob graduated in March 1998. * Brien McMahon High School - Marlena Diamond attended here, and graduated in March 1999. * New York University - Rob Hawkins and Beth McIntyre attended here. They both graduated in March 2002. * Lyme Academy College of Fine Arts - Marlena Diamond attended here, and graduated in March 2003. * Ithaca College - Jamie Lascano attended here, and graduated in March 2004. Other * Crete, Greece - Fotopoulos Herb Gardens provides Garbanzos with 'fresh bay leaves' from here. * Garbanzos Restaurant - Fictional restaurant reviewed by Vernon MacDooble. The restaurant is reported as being in Sandefjord, Norway on Nedre Gokstadvei (the street or road). MacDooble implies that it is off the usual "Main Street" eateries, although there is no Main Street in Sandefjord. There is speculation that this is supposed to imply that the actual location is in New York. Category:Locations